Nightly Thoughts
by Notus Lethe
Summary: DV : Maybe Gabriel's encounter with Frost wasn't what it seemed...


This is my first try at a "Dark Visions" story. It's a spoiler for well the whole thing but mostly the third book. It's at the part where Kait saw Frost come out of Gabriel's room and she got REALLY mad. Um, no one here belongs to me they all belong to L.J. Smith and some other companies but I have no money, don't sue me please? :) So here we go! and please review!! It's rated PG-13 for some cussing and Gabriel's icy glares.... oh yeah kinda short.... 

********************************************************************************* 

He couldn't be with her any more. Somehow, somehow he'd managed to keep his presence in the web icy and cold but with Kaitlyn there… it was only a matter of time. Gabriel Wolfe had to get away from her. If he stayed, surely she'd realized that he wanted to touch her, to hold her, to love her as much as he could. But no. Not hard, stony, icy Gabriel. Frost and Renny gleefully bounded up the steps and Gabriel nonchalantly followed but not without letting Kait know that he didn't want to be around her. 

It hurt to do it. To feel her be offended then brush it off. Kait's mind was glowing in the back of Gabriel's mind, fluttering like a red-gold butterfly. He could barely contain the urge to grab her mind and body and just… just what 'angel'? His inner voice sneered, steal her soul as you did Iris? Would you do that again? Would you do that to Kait? 

Shut up. He said back, trying to ignore that damn voice which was coming up more and more often. But it was right. He couldn't hurt Kait. At Marisol's, when he had to hurt her because he needed the shard, he felt it himself. Felt the white pain and searing burning in his skull threatening to rip his brain out. 

Frost was waiting for him at the top of the stairs, a green bottle of something definitely alcoholic and unidentifiable beyond that resting in the hand that was perched on her shoulder and body slanted in a seductive way. Gabriel snorted. Drunk. Just what he needed, a drunk Frost throwing herself at him yet again. 

"Outta my way Frost." He growled, shoving her against the banister. Momentarily disoriented, the blonde teetered before regaining her balance and sauntering after him into his bedroom. She smiled in a way meant to be sultry but came out goofy at him and closed the door behind her. Frost picked at the rope tying her robe before letting it fall to the ground. He couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Get out of my room." 

"Oh Gabriel. What are you saying? It's a perfectly wonderful night and I thought that we could…" She trailed off and reached out for him. Gabriel deftly avoided her grasp and pinned her and her black teddy against the door. Frost gasped loudly before turning into giggles. "Like it rough? I never would have thought." 

"If you are not out of here in one second I will make sure that you aren't able to leave. Ever." The threat seemed to pass right out of Frost's head and Gabriel was getting frustrated. She reached up and gently clutched his wrists. The mistake on Gabriel's part was noticed too late. The playful look in Frost's pale blue eyes disappeared and was replaced with hardness. 

"Kaitlyn? That slut? You're in love with her? How is that possible?! How can you chose that skanky little do-gooder over me?!" Gabriel gave her an 'isn't it obvious?' look before reaching behind her to grab the knob and forcefully throw her out. She slammed the door and refused to be pushed out. A growl came from her throat and she snapped at him. 

It was then that he lost it. No one, and that meant no one (Kaitlyn excluded) would snap at him. Gabriel grabbed the blonde's chin and thrust their foreheads together, third eye to third eye. The best point of contact there was. 

Briefly he linked with her, just enough to knock her out for at least the rest of the night. Gabriel let her fall to the floor in a discarded pile and wandered back to his bed. He pulled off his shirt and laid on the cool sheets. But no matter how soothing the whole empty space and freedom was, it wouldn't compare to the feel of Kait. Her hand or her hair… something as trivial as that would serve him peace for more than enough years 

He wanted to see her. To watch her sleep. He did that sometimes; just wandered into her and Lydia's room and watched her. Gabriel didn't have any hesitance about doing this. Getting up and pushing Frost out of his way, Gabriel stealthily slithered to the room next door and opened the door, sensing that both girls were asleep. 

Moonlight streamed in and fell on her restless body. Kaitlyn tossed and turned and when Gabriel put his hand to her forehead, he sensed that she was worried about him. It brought a typical devilish smile to his face but no one was around to witness a perfect one. Sure, he was mad at Kait for hiding that she loved Rob. That she loved Rob and didn't love him. That one hurt. Hurt really bad. 

Gabriel leaned over her and pressed his lips to her forehead, feeling her energy flow freely to him. In her sleep, Kait had no grievances about giving herself to him. And Kait was right, he couldn't take the intimacy of being so close to her. It scared him. 

She moaned softly and it startled Gabriel out of his bliss. Maybe he was getting a little too comfortable. He wanted to hurt her back. She didn't love him. He had to hurt her back. Had to. 

The next morning, Frost was staring at him angrily from the floor near the door. Gabriel sneered at her and ran his fingers through his hair one last time to bring out the curl, as if someone (hopefully thought Frost) had been running her fingers through his hair all night. He shoved her out the door for her just in time to catch Kait groggily stumbling out her own room. Frost seemed to get the idea that if Kaitlyn thought she'd spent the night with Gabriel, then he might not have a chance with her anymore. She smiled with satisfaction just as Gabriel stepped out of the room shrugging into his shirt. 

He knew she had played with him earlier. Acted her way into his heart then into the Institute, now Gabriel had to see if he could do the same thing. He managed to come up with a faint satisfied smile of his own and drooped his eyelids in a sleepy tone. 

Anger and hurt flung itself at him from the red-gold witch near him and she suppressed tears. Gabriel got the image of her wanting to kill him with a rolling pin, slightly amusing. He turned and pretended to be surprised that she was there, slightly souring his face then narrowed his eyes a bit. She seemed to get his stone message and hurried off downstairs. Gabriel waited until he was sure she was gone and turned to feel the impression of her presence. It was enthralling. But it wasn't meant for him. 

He kept the image of her killing him in his head to amuse himself while he got dressed and smiled involuntary a few times. But it wasn't meant for him 

Her smiles. Not for him. 

Her laughs. Not for him 

Her tears. Not for him 

He would give his life for her, and she would not have it. 

She was not for him. 


End file.
